This invention relates to a method and means for improving the sleeping posture of a user.
Poor sleeping posture creates restlessness, which results in undue stress and creates back pain.
Back pain is the single most common reason given by people taking days off work and is generally blamed on poor quality beds and incorrect sleeping posture.
In addition, back pain is particularly prevalent among geriatric patients in nursing homes where, in order to avoid the problems associated with sleeplessness, it is not uncommon for a patient to be given a xe2x80x9csleepingxe2x80x9d pill every evening and a xe2x80x9cwake-upxe2x80x9d pill every morning.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method for improving the sleeping posture of, for example, the elderly and infirm, the chronically sick, coma patients, pregnant women, those who suffer arthritis from their hips down, and those who suffer pain or discomfort as a result of old or recent sports injuries to their legs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide means for improving the sleeping posture of a user.
A number of pillows and cushions have been proposed for this purpose and examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,806; 4,736,477; 4,889,109 and 5,418,991. Such pillows and cushions have a number of drawbacks and none have achieved common acceptance.
It is accordingly a more specific object of the present invention to provide an improved method and means for improving the sleeping posture of a user.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of improving the sleeping posture of a user, said method comprising the provision of a washable, air-pervious cushion to which is attached a tubular elasticated bandage for enabling the cushion to be attached releasably to a leg of the user, and the attachment of the cushion to the leg of the user by means of the tubular elasticated bandage so that the cushion fits between the two legs of the user, thereby facilitating the user sleeping in the semi-foetal position with his or her legs located one on top of the other.
The cushion is preferably attached to that leg of the user which, in the sleeping position, will be the lower leg of the user, the cushion being located adjacent the knee of said leg so that it fits between the user""s knees.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided means for improving the sleeping posture of a user, said means comprising a washable, air-pervious cushion to which is attached a tubular elasticated bandage for enabling the cushion to be attached releasably to a leg of a user, such that the cushion can be fitted between the two legs of the user, thereby facilitating the user sleeping in the semi-foetal position with his or her legs located one on top of the other.
The cushion preferably has a cotton or polyester and cotton cover and a filling which is either of cotton or lambswool.